


One Last Miracle

by AlexaNDYE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, based off the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Based off the Avengers: End Game trailer.Tony and Pepper's long awaited reunion.(With a nice bit of Rhodey and Carol added in)





	One Last Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely speculation and not at all what happens in the movie (even though i wish some of it was).

 

Tony was about to walk into the lab and work on the Quantum Suits for his team when he felt a hand on his chest. It pushed him back and away from the double sliding doors. He furrowed his eyebrows when he reluctantly took a step back.

 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“To work on the suits we agreed on.”

 

He shook his head. “I think that can wait.”

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him in bewilderment. “Uh, unless you weren’t pay attention to our team meeting ten minutes ago, these suits are kind of a priority.”

 

Rhodey shook his head again. “I think she deserves something other than a cold shoulder.” He saw a light spark in Tony’s eyes. “Don’t you?”

 

Tony looked frantic. “Where—where is she?”

 

Carol came up beside them. “She’s outside, waiting for you. I told her you were back after I spotted your ship.”

 

Tony hastily looked between them, and without any more questions, he was out the door.

 

He rushed down the stairs as fast as he could with his bruised leg. After the double doors of the Avengers compound opened, his eyes searched frantically. The road that led up to the compound was empty, and the only sounds he heard were the ones of the rustling trees that surrounded him. His heart beat in his chest as his eyes continued to scan the area.

 

“Hey, stranger.” He heard the familiar voice behind him.

 

He turned around so fast, he thought he was going to trip over himself.

 

Brown eyes met blue, and for a moment, his heart stopped beating (he could’ve sworn his arc reactor flickered, even though it was just a housing unit for the nanotech).

 

“Pepper,” he managed to say in one breath.

 

She was dressed in a light brown trench coat; her hair was smooth and perfect, as always, but her eyes were red and puffy. He was thrown back in time from when he had just landed from his ‘vacation’ in Afghanistan. He swore he’d never do that to her again; he almost choked on his words.

 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked as he stepped forward and looked her over to see if she was hurt. “You’re okay? You’re truly—” he paused when he finally realized he was out of breath. “—You’re…”

 

He took another step forward, and the first thing he felt was her fist against his chest. It felt light and playful, but he knew she wasn’t fooling around.

 

When brown eyes met blue once again, he nearly died.

 

She was on the verge of tears.

 

“You idiot.” She hit him again. “How could you do that to me?”

 

“I’m sorry—” he replied without missing a beat. “—Pepper.”

 

“I begged you not to go—”

 

“I know.”

 

“—I was worried you wouldn’t return—”

 

“I… I know…”

 

“Do you know how I felt when almost everyone died and you weren’t back yet!?”

 

He swallowed nervously. “Yes, because I thought you died, too.” She stared at him, still shaking from her inner turmoil. He continued, “I thought you were gone. I blamed myself for not being able to protect you and the rest of my friends. I…” he paused; the corners of his eyes beading with tears. “I couldn’t stop picturing our wedding… and how I wouldn’t be able to see you walk down that aisle.”

 

He tried to flash a reassuring smile. “The first thing I asked Rhodey was about you. I never want you to live through that again – I don’t want you to have to worry about me anymore, or wonder if I’ll make it home. I promised no more surprises, right?”

 

She furrowed her eyebrows curiously. “Tony, what are you saying?”

 

“One last time,” he said with a crack in his voice. Because the thought of hanging up his suit made him realize how much he was ready to settle down. “One… last time – one last miracle, and I promise, no more surprises.”

 

She stared at him in disbelief. “Tony, you don’t—”

 

He took her hands in his. “I do,” he said. There was determination in his eyes. “I love you, Pepper. You could’ve thrown me to the side at any moment, but no matter how hard times got, you were always there next to me. You asked me not to leave and I… I left.”

 

Pepper smiled as she shook her head at him. “One last miracle, huh?”

 

He winced and brought up his hand to gesture with his fingers. “A teeny tiny miracle, really.” He brought his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them, letting his fingers run up and down her arms.

 

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in as close as possible. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her tight as he felt her heart beat right next to his. And for the first time in a long time, he truly felt like he was at home.

 

Time stopped and nothing else mattered. In that moment, he forgot about Thanos, about the big fight, and about the next mission. He didn’t want her to be a dream or some kind of illusion, so he hugged her tighter.

 

“I love you,” Pepper murmured softly.

 

“I love you, too.” He beamed right before he pressed a longing kiss against the spot below her ear.

 

“You two seals done?” Rhodey asked as he walked up to the couple. Carol was right behind him with a smirk smeared across her face.

 

“Seals?” Carol asked with a brief, puzzled look.

 

Tony looked at them briefly before turning back to Pepper. “Why do people keep interrupting us? Happy, Nat, Rhodey… who else is there?”

 

Pepper let out a short laugh and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Did you tell him?” Rhodey asked.

 

Pepper beamed at Tony and then at Rhodey and Carol. “Not yet.”

 

“Tell me what?” Tony furrowed his eyebrows. He turned to Pepper. “What?” he repeated.

 

Pepper unbuttoned her trench coat and opened it in exaggerated fashion. Tony’s eyes immediately drifted downwards, and soon his mouth hung open. He looked up at her and then back down at her open trench coat.

 

“I can’t say this isn’t the first time someone has done this to me,” he said, gesturing at her coat. “But I will say that this is a much better surprise than all the other ones.” He pushed the left lapel out with his index finger so he could get a better view, and then beamed at her. “Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

She returned the smile. “When I was done being stuck at home doing nothing.” She wrapped herself back up in her coat. “If you’re going to pull off a miracle, Tony, I think you’ll need my help.”

 

Tony’s grin ran from ear to ear. “This is so hot. And purple and white?”

 

She shrugged. “You have hot rod red and gold. Rhodey gets slate black – or dark gray. I thought I should get my own colors, too.”

 

Tony could barely contain his excitement. “That’s hot… that’s really, really, hot.”

 

“Hey,” Rhodey warned him. “Keep it in your pants – we’re still here, you know.”

 

Tony glared at his best friend, while Carol hid her suppressed laughter behind her hand. He turned back to Pepper, and she could already tell he was going through a ton of suit designs, ideas, and what not.

 

“Well now, we have to get you up to speed, right?” Tony asked. “Flying definitely wasn’t easy for me at first. We have some time to learn maneuvers and a few moves I taught myself along the way. ”

 

Carol grinned to herself. “Already handled it.”

 

“What?” Tony flashed a puzzled look at the blonde. “Uhh, combat training?”

 

Rhodey nodded. “Handled that, too.”

 

Tony was in disbelief. “Oh—uh…”

 

Pepper enjoyed seeing a bewildered Tony Stark. “Nat also helped with hand-to-hand combat.”

 

“You’ve really come prepared, huh?” Tony asked with an amused smile.

 

She mimicked his smile and nodded. “For one last miracle.” She paused. “And then maybe, settling down afterwards… Doesn’t sound so bad, right?” His eyes instantly lit up.

 

“Two?” He sounded hopeful.

 

“One for now, Mr. Stark.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to softly, and slowly, kiss him.

 

Rhodey sheepishly looked the other way. “Really…?”

 

Carol tilted her head to the side. “Oh, seals – I see it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr@tripnskip


End file.
